


Get me out of here...

by hab318princess



Series: 100 Words a day (if I manage it) [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: James Hathaway mangles Dr Seuss...





	Get me out of here...

James regretted accepting the job. Oxford was nice enough but he really didn’t get on with DI Knox. Not that DI Knox knew that, or anyone else for that matter. DI Knox was the longest serving DI at the station although there had been a DI Lewis who was currently on some assignment in the British Virgin Islands. 

“Why don’t I like him? Let me count the ways: he doesn’t like to think, he rushes suspects to the clink. He doesn’t let me think.”

Now, how can he get away from Knox? Without losing his job? When’s this Lewis back?


End file.
